


Not Yet

by raktajinos



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Treat, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: Buffy has her way with Faith in the graveyard





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



> I hope this sort of fits in with your prompts; it was fun to write!

She wasn’t sure what was hotter, being bent against the cold wall of a crypt and being taken from behind, being so public, the wooden stake between her breasts, or that it was B doing it. Her skirt was bunched up at her waist, shirt torn open, breasts jiggling in the night air, the friction from the smooth wood mirroring the motion of the fingers pumping in and out of her. Buffy dragged the stake down one of Faith’s breasts, letting the tip scrape a nipple, making Faith growl. “B...I’m….”. Buffy slowed her fingers, avoiding Faith’s clit, “Not yet,”.


End file.
